Someday
by JessDS
Summary: One shot entry for the Imprint Challenge. Bella doesn't know what's going on with Jake. When she goes to find out, her day is totally turned in a different direction than she ever thought it would. Read and Review please. NOW CONTINUED INTO A FULL STORY!
1. What's up with Jake?

**Updated: 2/16/10 - Thanks to dtav for her beta skills, this has been corrected! =) See A/N at the end!

* * *

**

**Title: Someday**

**Author: JessDS**

**The Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**The Song: **_**Someday**_** by Rob Thomas**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

_You can go _  
_You can start all over again _  
_You can try to find a way to make another day go by _  
_You can hide _  
_Hold all your feelings inside _  
_You can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry _

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out _  
_Try to put an end to all our doubt _  
_Try to find a way to make things better now that _  
_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud _  
_We'll be better off somehow, someday_

_**~*~ Someday**_ _**~*~**_

He left me, he's gone, he's really gone and he's not coming back. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, that he would eventually grow bored with me and leave. Whenever I would voice my doubts to him, he would always be quick to try and reassure me that it wouldn't happen and he would never leave me, but in the end - he did just that.

It's been almost five months since he left me that day in the woods, but it still hurts like it was only yesterday. I don't remember much of these last months or even how I got through them, but somehow I must have. Charlie threatened to send me back to live with Rene, so I need to start "living" again, whatever that means. How am I supposed to do that, when I'm not sure I know how to when my other half is missing. He was my life, my soul, my soul mate, my other half and now he's gone.

So to start out easy on myself, I decided to ask Jessica if she wanted to catch a movie or something – big mistake! That turned out absolutely horrible and she will not even talk to me, not that I really care, but still. Then I started hanging out with Jake and I really like the time I spend with him. I don't actually know how to explain it, but when I am with him he makes me sort of feel whole again, not so broken, but still broken some. My days are a little happier when I spend them with Jacob but my nights are still the same.

Every night the same dream haunts me, always with me running in the forest, chasing after something I can't see and that I can never find, always filled with a sense of terrifying fear and something else I don't quite know how to explain. Since I started hanging out with Jacob, I've noticed they've changed a little. I'm still running in the forest, chasing something, but I feel as if someone or something is watching me, following me and for some reason, I almost feel a little safer and not so scared.

I'm not sure what's going on with Jake lately. Since we went to the movies, he's been constantly avoiding my calls and hasn't even come over. Billy said he was sick at first, now when I call, he just tells me Jake is out with his friends or they don't even bother to pick up the phone. I don't know why he's blowing me off, I didn't do anything wrong for him to treat me like this, but I'm going to find out what his problem is today!

As I pulled in front of the Black's house, I noticed that the window curtain moved slightly, so I know someone has to be home at least, even if it's not Jake. I'm walking up the steps when the front door is opened, revealing that Billy is the person home, and he doesn't look too pleased to see me either.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" _It's good to see you, too, Billy. What a nice welcome._

"Hey Billy, I was just stopping by to see Jake, is he around?"

"No, he's out. I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by."

"Well, do you know when he might be back? I can just wait around, I don't have anything else to do and Charlie knows I was coming down to see Ja…" Billy interrupted before I could finish and didn't sound all too happy about the idea of me hanging around to wait for Jake.

"No Bella, you should go. I will tell Jacob you were here and…" Now I didn't give him a chance to finish. He totally pissed me off and I was sure to let him know exactly that!

"Billy, lately, for some reason, you have been acting weird toward me and I really don't know why and frankly, I am at a point that I just don't care. But right now I really need to see my best friend and if you don't like it, that's just too damn bad because I'm not leaving." I could feel the angry tears building and I was fighting hard not to let them fall. Billy just sat in the door with a shocked expression on his face throughout my little rant. I turned to walk back to my truck but look back at him to say, "I'll be waiting in my truck."

Billy gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgment but didn't say anything as I walked off the porch, toward my truck. I climbed in and watched as Billy shut the door. Not really having anything to do as I waited, I started to look around at my surroundings.

While taking everything in, I sat thinking about everything. I've really been missing Jacob the last few days and that wasn't helping me to get back to feeling better since _he_ left. Everything has just really been stressing me out. I hadn't really meant to be so rude to Billy but he was really upsetting me and I just snapped at him. Truthfully, I really should apologize to him, but that's not going to be happening today.

After about twenty minutes, I was bored out of my mind and leaned my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. Thinking I should have really planned this out better and at least brought something with me to keep me occupied, I was interrupted by a loud pounding on the passenger side window. Startled at the sound, I jumped, causing me to hit my knee on the steering wheel. "Fuck." I looked toward the window to see a _very_ livid looking Jacob.

"You should have listened to my father and left. You shouldn't be here." I could only look at him with what I would assume a confused look on my face. What did I ever do to him to make him this mad at me? We were fine the last time we hung out together and he started getting sick.

"W-what?" I couldn't manage to get anything else to come out. His words hurt so much more than they should. I shouldn't be here…what did that mean? Did he not want me either? Jacob turned to walk away and I shot out of the truck running after him, not caring that my knee was killing me or that I tripped over air about five times. "Jake, wait!" He was just reaching the tree line when he stopped and looked back at me. Something flashed across his face quickly before he looked angry again, but it was too quick for me to place.

That's when I got a really good look at Jacob for the first time in two weeks. He wasn't the same at all; he looked like he had aged a few years in only a few weeks and what I noticed next came as a complete shock. Jake's hair was cut…his long, beautiful hair was cut so short! The person standing in front of me was not my Jacob at all, he was someone so different, and it scared me.

"Please, just go home Bella and don't come back." His voice was void of any emotion and I couldn't understand where any of this was coming from.

"What do you mean don't come back? You're my best friend Jake. What happened to you, why are you acting like this? I don't know what I did to make you mad at me but I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, Jake. Please." I didn't even realize I was crying until his hand reached up and gently brushed the tears away.

"It's…damn…believe me when I tell you that you didn't do anything to make me be mad at you, Bella, I could never be mad at you. I just can't be around you right now, it's not safe and I don't mean to hurt you like this, but you can't come around here, around me." I looked him in the eyes as he said this and the pained look on his face broke me even more. I threw my arms up around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could, while I started to sob hysterically.

I felt his arms come around my waist, holding me to him. "Jake…I can't lose you, not now, _not ever_!"

"Bells, you're not losing me. I promise, but right now there are just some things I can't explain. I really want to, I just can't." I could tell by his tone that he really meant what he was saying, but it still hurt so much. "You really do need to go now, Bella. When I can, I will explain everything, I promise you, but right now you need…"

"Jacob!" An angry voice called out from behind us, causing Jake to stiffen completely.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella, please just go. NOW!" He let his hold on me go and I looked up at his face to see his hard, angry mask back in place, my Jake was gone again. He turned to where the voice came from and started to walk toward it.

I stood, watching Jacob walk away from me. I couldn't budge from where I was, it hurt too much. What was I going to do now? I couldn't go through this again. Jake wouldn't do this to me, not by choice. It had to be some else making him do it; it had to be whoever it was that called his name. I looked up to, in reality, see who it was he was en route to and what my eyes saw utterly confused me.

The man I recognized as Sam, who found me in the forest that night, stood about a hundred yards away, with who I can only guess was Jared and Paul on each side of him. All three wearing the same look Jacob had - one of complete rage.

"Bella, you need to go!" Sam stated as I made eye contact with him. What is with these people being so angry with me?!

"No, I came to see Jake. I just need to talk to h…"

"BELLA, GO! NOW!!" Sam howled and everything started happening at once, it was hard to keep up. Jacob yelled at Sam something about not talking to me like that and at the same time the guy standing to Sam's right let a loud noise that I can only describe as an animal's growl and turned to Sam. They were both shaking really badly for some reason.

Jake ran the short distance to them grabbing the guy buy the shoulders as the other guy on the left grabbed Sam the same way.

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO BELLA THAT WAY AGAIN!!!_" Who was this guy and why was he so angry that Sam told me to leave?! I didn't know what was going on or what to do, so I took a step backward and with my great coordination, I fell. All four of the guys turned at the thud of me falling.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob and the other guy said at the same time. They both just looked at each other and then back at me. I still had no clue what was going on here but I seriously wanted to leave now.

I was about to stand up when Jake and the guy were both at my side, helping me up. I looked at Jake first and his eyes looked so sad. "Bells, go home, I will talk to you later. Please."

"But Jake, what's going on here, what just happened?"

"Go to your house and Jake and I will come and explain everything to you later on tonight ok?" I looked at the person saying this and when my eyes met his, I can't even begin to explain what I started to feel. I knew I needed to listen to him, that I could trust him to do as he said, that he and Jake would come by later, but I also felt almost complete and not so broken. I couldn't look away from his eyes; it was like I was connected to him in some sort of way that just felt right. I only looked away when I heard Sam talking again.

"Jacob, Paul, pack meeting. Right now." Looking at Sam, I could tell he was still shaking but not as bad as before.

"Bella go, we'll be by later." Jacob told me, with a weird look on his face and then all four guys took off running further into the woods. I just stood there, watching as they literally ran off, until I couldn't see them anymore. Finally, I turned and walked back to my truck.

I drove back to Charlie's, trying to come up with some kind of an explanation that would justify everything that just happened back there but I couldn't think of a single thing. Charlie's police cruiser was already parked in the drive way when I got there. I hadn't realized it was already so late.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out as I walked into the house. I could hear the t.v. on, so I knew where Charlie always was…in front of it.

"Bells, where have you been? You didn't leave a note; I was starting to get worried."

"I went down to La Push, to see Jake," I said sitting down on the couch to talk to him, "He wasn't there when I got there so I waited about thirty minutes until he showed up with Sam. I really didn't get to talk to him like I wanted but he did say he would stop by later tonight. I don't know if he actually will or not."

"I picked up a pizza on the way home, so you don't have to worry about fixing anything tonight." He said, not even looking away from the t.v.

"I think I'm just going to head up to my room and work on some homework right now. I'll eat some later." With that, I went up the stairs and lay in my bed.

Lying there, I continued my thinking from my drive home. _What in the hell happened earlier?!_ I was just as confused now as I was then. I didn't know what was going on with Jacob, I didn't know what went on between Sam and Paul and I surely didn't know what in the world happened or what I was feeling when I looking into Paul's eyes….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is Charlie is sitting next to me on my bed, gently shaking my arm. "Bella, honey, wake up. Jake and his friend are here. They wanted to talk to you. Do you want to come down stairs or would you rather I send them up here?"

"Go ahead and send them up." I replied yawning. He nodded, then stood up and walked back out the door. I closed my eyes back and just stayed on my bed. I didn't feel like getting up. The bed dipped next to me again and I opened my eyes to see Jake sitting there.

"How are you doing Bella?" He asked, while brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I didn't reply for a few moments, I just lay there looking at him, trying to come up with the best answer for him.

"Honestly…I don't really know." I looked down at my hands and when he didn't respond, I kept going. "I mean, how am I suppose to be. I don't see you or hear from you for weeks, I try calling all the time and you never call me back. You're my best friend and you can't even be troubled with picking up the phone and letting me know you're okay after you're sick. Then, today when I come to see you, you're totally changed. You're not the same Jake you used to be and you won't even explain. You just kept telling me I shouldn't be there and to leave. You tell me, how am I doing?"

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I couldn't stop the tear from spilling over. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I never meant to, I swear. I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I'm here now and we're going to explain everything to you okay?"

I pulled back slightly and looked up at him, "Okay…but, wait, what do you mean _we're_ going to explain everything to me?"

"Paul's here with me Bella." He looked over towards the door and I followed his gaze to see Paul stand against the door frame, looking at me sadly.

"Oh, um, okay?" Again, I couldn't stop looking at him. The same as earlier when I saw him.

"Bella have you met Paul before?" I didn't answer out loud, just with a shake of my head. "Well then, Bella met Paul. Paul, this is my best friend, Bella. Hurt her and you'll be dealing with me!"

"Hi Bella." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, Bells, like I said already, I'm sorry about everything, and Paul and I came to explain this all to you. You need to listen to everything we have to say and then it all will make sense to you. Alright?" I nodded at him and sat back against the headboard of the bed. Paul came and sat on the other side of the bed, across from Jake so that they were both facing me. "Remember last year when you were at First Beach with some of your friends and I told you some of the tribal stories?" I nodded again. "Well, they're not just stories Bella, they really are true, all of them."

I wasn't exactly sure how to tell Jake I already knew that the Cullens were vampires so I just looked down at my hands and softly whispered, "I know."

"What…how do you know?" That came from Paul.

"Ed..Edward." Jake jumped up off the bed and started pacing across the room.

"That bloodsucker told you we were werewolves!" My head snapped up so fast to look at Jacob.

"Werewolves? What are you talking about? I know the story about the cold ones was true after you told it to me because I knew the Cullens were vampires."

Low growls came from both Jake and Paul. Until Jake stated, "You mean, you knew that Edward was a leech and you still dated him?!" I kept looking at my hands and he took my silence as a conformation. He didn't say anything else, just kept pacing the floor. We all just stayed quiet for about five more minutes before I finally got tired of this crap and said something.

"I didn't care if he was a vampire or not, but what does that have to do with how you have been the last two weeks? Why were you treating me like shit when I am suppose to be your best friend!?" I was beyond mad. What right did he have to come here and get mad at me because I knew about vampires!

"Bella, think about the other stories that Jake told you that day…if one was true, then they all are. Do you remember what the others were about?" I looked up over at Paul while I tried to think about the other things Jacob mentioned that day at the beach. The cold ones were vampires and I knew that was true because I knew Edward was a vampire. What were the other stories? What did he say? I tried to really think about it because I couldn't remember. I wasn't worried about the others, I just wanted to know what Edward was. Shit…think Bella, think.

OMG!

The Quileute's…wolves….werewolves! I looked back and forth between Jacob and Paul. Could this actually be right?

"Judging by the looking on your face Bella, I think you just figured it out."

"You're werewolves?" I looked at Jake who nodded and replied with a big smile and a 'yep' popping the p.

"Bella, are you ok with us being werewolves?" Paul asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, seriously, it is a lot to take in at first but it doesn't matter to me. I knew about vampires and that didn't bother me, so why would this?" I looked at Jake and smiled and then at Paul. They both smiled back but when Paul did, I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks. I liked when he smiled at me.

Jake sat back on the bed and took my hand in his. "There's more that you need to hear Bella, but I am going to go for a minute and let you talk with Paul. I'll just be out in the back and when he is done, I'll come back then. Is that ok with you?"

I didn't know why Jacob couldn't stay and tell me whatever it was. Why was Paul the one that had to tell me this? "I guess, but why do you have to leave?"

"I don't have to leave but, I think I need to. Paul will explain it to you and then you will understand okay?" I nodded at him and he kissed my forehead and then left out the window. _What is it with all the mythological persons using my window as a door?_

Paul moved up the bed, closer to where I was sitting. "Bella, this may be hard to understand at first but just stop me if you have any questions or don't understand something and I will be happy to explain it more." I nodded and he took my hand in his. "As a werewolf, we have something called imprinting. It's when we see our mate, our soul mate, for the first time and we are immediately drawn to them, connected to them. And we know we are destined to be with that person for the rest of our lives. Sam imprinted on a girl named Emily and Jared on a girl named Kim. We will do whatever we need to in order to make sure they are happy, safe, and protected; that no harm will ever come to them.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now but the only way I know how to explain it would be by what happened earlier. After I saw you, I knew I had imprinted on you, and then Sam yelled at you to leave. I saw that it hurt you and it just tore me up to see you hurt and I got so mad. He had to no right to treat you like that. I'm sorry for that and after we talked he wanted me to tell you he was sorry too, but he just wanted you to leave. It's too dangerous to be around us when we are upset and he didn't want you getting hurt." He didn't say anything else; he just sat there waiting for me to say something to him.

"S-so you're saying that you imprinted on me? I'm supposed to be your soul mate? Just give me a second here; this is definitely a lot to take in. How can I be your soul mate, when I thought Edward and I were soul mates? I mean, this is just too…wow." I didn't know what else to say. What else could I say?

"Bella, I understand this is really complicated. I just want you to know that I will be here for you in whatever way you will have me, as a friend, a boyfriend, and a lover…when you're ready for that. I know you loved Edward and you took his leaving you really hard, but we can work this out together. We will find a way to make this all better, the past, the present and the future. Whatever that brings our way. Ok?"

I looked at Paul and I couldn't fight the smile that I had just for him. "For some reason, I do understand what you are saying. I believe you when you say we can work this all out. What Edward did hurt a lot but that was in the past and I can't hide everything inside anymore. I have to move on and get past this. I think with your help, I can. I can move on and we will be able to figure all this out. Together."

Paul's face lit up with the biggest smile I had ever seen. He kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you Bella, you don't know how happy you have made me. I better get Jake now so we can leave. It's late and you need to get some sleep." He got up and walked to the window and called Jake's name. About a minute later Jake came bounding in. I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out.

"Well Bells, I guess we are heading home but we will be back tomo rrow after school ok? " Paul said as they walked to the door. I was about to agree that it would be fine but Jacob had a better idea.

"Why don't you just drive to La Push after you get out of school and then we can hang out at the beach or something? We can introduce you to Emily and Kim, I'm sure that they are going to be excited to finally meet you, Bells."

"That sounds great, Jake. I'll meet you all at your house after I finish with school. Bye Jake, Bye Paul."

"Bye Bells."

"Good Bye Bella." With that they left out my door. I lay back down on my bed and gazed at the ceiling.

Wow. This day was so exhausting, but all I could think about was what Paul had said. I truly meant everything I said to him. I knew we could work everything out. It might not be easy but really, what in life is easy? Somehow, together, we were going to make everything better and in the end, we would be happy, I just had a feeling about it!

* * *

**A/N: **O.K., so what do you all think? Was it worth your time reading it? I think it could have been better but ... This is only my second thing to write. Let me know how I did and review…it will be greatly appreciated!!! Thanks for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed it!

**A/N Part 2**: So, I have finally decided to continue this into a story! I hope everyone enjoys what I have planned for Bella and Paul! Add this to your alerts so you know when it's updated!! I'm currently working on a one shot for the Love Bites Contest but once I'm done with that I will get chapter two on its way to you! ~JessDS


	2. The Imprint

**A/N:** Thanks to Denise (dtav) for her awesomeness in the Beta department! Be sure to stop by the end of the chapter for a continuation of this lovely note! :)

_**

* * *

Last time**__:_

"_Why don't you just drive to La Push after you get out of school and then we can hang out at the beach or something? We can introduce you to Emily and Kim, I'm sure that they are going to be excited to finally meet you, Bells."_

"_That sounds great, Jake. I'll meet you all at your house after I finish with school. Bye Jake, Bye Paul." _

"_Bye Bells."_

"_Good Bye, Bella." With that they left out my door. I lay back down on my bed and gazed at the ceiling. Wow. This day was so exhausting, but all I could think about was what Paul had said. I truly meant everything I said to him. I knew we could work everything out. It might not be easy but really, what in life is easy? Somehow, together, we were going to make everything better and in the end, we would be happy, I just had a feeling about it!_

_**Someday **_**– Chapter 2: Paul's POV**

Fucking Jacob, can't he ever listen to what Sam says?!

It's not that hard, I mean, I don't follow _all_ of Sam's rules either but shit, Jacob's taking it too far this time. Sam has told him over and over again to stay away from the stupid ass leech lover but where is he now – yep, at his house with her. Sam's really mad at the moment and I hate to see what he does to him when we get there. Nope, that's a lie; I'm going to love it! I'm a mean, spiteful son of a bitch and I know it but fuck, Jacob needs to learn his lesson. I'm always happy to try and teach him but every time I try, Sam has to go all Alpha on me and not let me!

We had just finished patrolling around the boarders and were just goofing off like we always do when Jake decided to go check on Billy. Nothing out of the norm there, he always does and then comes back so we paid no attention to him leaving and kept on with our little wrestling match we had going on. I was totally kicking some major werewolf ass against Jared.

We could all see him about to come to the tree line at his house when we saw the damn red truck sitting there and Jacob's head started to fill with flashes of the girl and his thoughts about wanting to talk to her and explain with was going on with him.

Sam stopped immediately and told Jake, using his alpha command, _"I have told you before and I will tell you again, you cannot tell her anything about us. She may have known about the leeches but she doesn't know about us. She is not your imprint so you CANNOT tell…"_

Jacob phased back to his human form before Sam could finish telling him not to tell her anything and to stay away from her like he had already been told countless times before.

"_Yes Paul, I have told him many times but he can be just as stubborn as you are sometimes and we have to get over there before he does something stupid like phasing and hurting her."_ When Sam thought this to me, flashes of what happened to Emily came to us before he could stop them completely and we knew he was serious about getting to Jacob.

We all took off towards Jake's house but that didn't stop me from letting my thoughts on this go to Sam and Jared as well. Why did we have to go stop Jacob? He's a big boy and can take care of himself! If he cared so much about this girl like he said he did, then he would stay away from her like he was told the first five hundred times. Who can blame me though, there is no reason we should care for her. She loved the leech! She even chose the leech over Jake but he still doesn't see things that way.

"_That's enough Paul. I know you don't care about either of them but we can't let Jacob do anything he would regret later."_ With that, Sam phased, followed by Jared. S,o I did the only thing left for me to do…phase and put my shorts on like they did.

We were about a hundred yards away from them, but I couldn't see the girl because of Jacob's massive form standing in the way. I could see her arms around his neck and the way he was leaning toward her told me he was hugging her back. Seeing this made me feel jealous all of a sudden. What the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm not jealous of Jacob's friendship with the leech lover!

She was really crying hard, "Jake…I can't lose you, not now, _not ever_!" I snorted at his little revelation, earning a glare from Sam, but the jealously I was feeling grew, along with the worry and anger. Whoa now, what the hell is wrong with me? I don't give a flying flip about this girl and her feelings; something is definitely not right here!

"Bells, you're not losing me. I promise. But right now there are just some things I can't explain. I really want to, I just can't. You really do need to go now Bella. When I can, I will explain everything, I promise, but right now you need…."

"Jacob!" Sam shouted angrily at him and he stiffened. Did he really not hear us coming?

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella, please just go. NOW!" He demanded of her and turned to walk to where we were standing. That didn't sit well with me and I didn't know why. Again, something was not right with me today at all.

"Bella, you need to go!" Sam said to her since she obviously wasn't listening to Jake since she just kept standing there. This whole time, I just kept watching Jacob. I could tell that this was really hurting him to not be able to talk to her or be around her like he used to. What the fuck…I think I seriously need to go back to bed or something. Maybe I'm getting sick. Can werewolves even get sick?

I was brought out of my musings when she had the audacity to talk back to Sam. Now this shit was really going be funny!

"No, I came to see Jake." For the first time I looked over to the girl talking. She was saying something else but I didn't hear it. All I could see was the girl standing there, crying. Everything else disappeared.

When I looked into her eyes, it was like everything around me changed and my world shifted completely. I felt a pull to her I never felt for anyone before. She was my everything, my reason for existing and more.

Holy motherfucking shit! Fuck my life….I think I just imprinted on the fucking leech lover!

"BELLA, GO! NOW!!" Sam howled at her and everything sort of happened at once and I wasn't even thinking.

Jacob was yelling something at Sam about talking to her like that and I was turned, growling at Sam. Yeah, you heard me, I was fucking growling! I was pissed beyond reason and all I could see was red! No one yells at her like that, I don't care if you are the alpha!

Sam and I were both shaking uncontrollably and very close to phasing. Jacob ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder at the same time as Jared grabbed Sam.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER THAT WAY AGAIN!" I knew Sam was pissed too but fuck, what else was I to do?!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella take a step backwards and fall to the ground, apparently falling over the air because I didn't see anything on the ground. We all turned to where she had fallen on the forest floor.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked at the same time Jake did. The both of us made our way towards her. Sam and Jared were all but forgotten and my shaking had stopped once I saw Bella had fallen. I looked at him and then back at Bella, checking for anything that she might have hurt when she fell. We both helped her up and then Jake told her with a pleading voice, "Bells, go home, I will talk to you later. Please."

"But Jake, what's going on here, what just happened between all of you?" Damn, this girl really is stubborn and clearly observant.

"Go to your house. Jake and I will come and explain everything to you later on tonight, ok?" Looking her in the eyes, I tried to use the most calming and caring voice I could so she would listen. I could see her trying to read me, almost as if she was trying to find something there that would let her know if she could trust me or not. She knew nothing about me but I really wanted her to believe in me right now and trust me on this even though she had no reason to.

And fuck me if I didn't say I was scared right now. I had no idea what she was seeing or what she would find but I really wanted her to trust me. I knew no one else did and they had good reason not to but I could care less what they all thought about me. The only one that mattered now was my Bella. _Hold up! I think I have officially lost it._ I don't even know this girl or like her but now all of a sudden she is _my _Bella? Yeah, I've lost it!

"Jacob, Paul, pack meeting. Right now!" Oh yeah, Sam and Jared are still here too and Sam didn't sound too happy either. I broke eye contact with Bella and looked at Sam. The fucker was still shaking, not as bad, but he still was. Ha, now whose control is lacking? Fuck, when we phase, he's going to see me think that about him, shit, oh well.

"Bella go, we'll be by later. Promise." Jacob told her looking from Sam to Bella and then to me. I looked at Bella and nodded my head before all four of us took off running into the woods. This is one pack meeting I wish I could skip!

We all ran, in human form, in silence. It was killing me to run like this because the silence really was maddening. I'm so use to running in wolf form and having everyone's thoughts plus my own going through my head and now I just have my own.

What am I going to tell them? I don't want to tell them that I imprinted much less who I actually imprinted on! This shit is going to kill me and they are never going to let me live this one down. Especially after all the shit I've talked about her loving the leech. Fuck my life, the Gods up there really must hate me. One, for imprinting on a non-Quileute girl. Two, for imprinting on the girl that Jacob has loved since he was like in diapers or some shit. Three, for fucking making me imprint on a former leech lover.

At least, I sure hope it's a _former_ leech lover and that she still isn't in love with him. That would totally take the fucking cake. I imprinted on her because we're supposed to be soul mates or some shit and she is still in love with the leech, fuck me if I'm right. I don't even want to think about that right now because when I do I feel like I just want to die.

We get to our usual meeting place so I have to stop with my thinking, and boy I'm scared shitless about how this is going to turn out. We all just stand around waiting for Sam to say something. He's pacing back and forth in front of us but his shaking has actually stopped, so I'm going to take that as a good sign, I hope.

I finally get tired of standing around and waiting for Sam so I cross my arms over my chest and clear my throat to say something but Sam stops his pacing, glares at me and says, "Paul, keep your damn mouth shut right now, I will deal with you in a minute," then he turns on his heel and looks at Jake.

"What in the world was going through that head of yours, Jacob?! You knew I was giving you an order when you phased anyway and clearly disregarded everything I was trying to tell you! You know you are not in any shape to be around a human alone right now with your lack of control. What if we didn't show up and you lost control and hurt her, Jake, then what?!" I couldn't suppress the growl that slipped out at his last comment and they all shot me a weird look.

"You know I could never hurt Bella that way Sam!" The boy's done it now. That's absolutely the wrong thing to say, especially to Sam.

"Really Jacob_, _REALLY! Now you tell me just how in the hell I am suppose to know that?" I know Jake's shittin' bricks right now cause I haven't ever seen Sam look so livid. And trust me on this; I have made Sam angry on many, many occasions.

Jake didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looking at the ground in front of him. He finally looked up at Sam whispering a simple, "I'm sorry."

"I know with everything going on it's a lot to take in right now Jake, but you must remember that you could lose control so easily. You have to think before you act and keep in mind that I would not give you an alpha command unless it was totally necessary. You guys are all my brothers and I am just trying to do what's best for you and keep you from doing something that you will regret for the rest of your lives."

All three of us just stood there, staring at Sam in awe. We had never before heard Sam be so…I don't even know the right words to describe it right now….considerate or insightful maybe? Wow, this is a new side of Sam!

"Now Paul, mind telling us what's going on with you today?"

Wait, what? When did this get switched to me?

"Uh, what do you mean? Nothing's going on with me. What makes you think there's something goi…"

Fucking Jared just couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. And he was laughing! "Paul, you're rambling, so not like you dude!"

"Yeah, you've been acting a little off the last few hours. You can either tell us now or we can see it all when we phase for patrols again later….your choice." Sam said, also with a little chuckle of his own.

Damn these two fuckers, I think they already know what happened and they just want to make me say it out loud. They're both laughing and Jake's just looking between the three of us like he hasn't a clue what's going on. They do fucking know!!!

"I, uh,…um, fuck!" I looked over to Sam, "You really are going to make me say this, aren't you."

"Damn straight I am!" And again, he laughs, and not a little laugh either; an all out, hand on his stomach, about to fall over laugh! Son of a bitch, this is pissing me off so bad and I still have no clue as to how Jacob's going to react once he knows what's going on here.

"Well, shit ok. IimprintedonBella." I said it as fast as I could, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

"What was that Paul, we didn't understand you. Could you repeat that?" Jared asked with a smirk. Like I was going to repeat it, that would be a big fat NO!

"Did...did you just say what I thought you said?" The proverbial shit is about to hit the fucking fan now! Jake is starting to get a clue as to what's going on.

I let out a huff and crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes," causing Sam and Jared to laugh even more. I so don't feel like listening to Jake's shit right now.

"This is so amazing!" Jake was really excited by this and it totally shut those two fuckers up fast! _Wait, what did he just say?_ It's amazing?! This is not at all what I expected to come out of his mouth and apparently neither did the other two retards standing here. I was anticipating him freaking out, being really pissed and shit along those lines but never in a million years would I have expected this.

"Don't get me wrong here Jake, but um, how is this amazing, as you seem happier about this than Paul does." Jared can be such an asshat when he wants to be!

"Oh, no way am I happy that Paul imprinted on her, but because he did, she can know about us now and I don't have to lie to her anymore!" Damn, does this kid always have to see the bright side of everything?

Now Sam was laughing again, "Leave it to you Jake to find a way around an alpha command." He did have a point there.

"Ok, so is this meeting over? Paul and I have to get to Bella's before it's too late or Charlie won't let us see her." I've got to give him credit, he sure is eager. Sam didn't answer him; he just kept looking between the two of us.

"Sam?" I wasn't as eager as Jake but I did want to get the hell away from these two. They thought this was so funny and couldn't stop laughing about it.

He looked one last time from Jared to Jake before finally answering, "Sure, sure, but you both better be back here for patrols," then he and Jared took off towards home, leaving Jake and I standing there. One word – awkward. How does one start a conversation like this?

Jake cleared his throat twice before stating, "We need to take my car so Charlie doesn't ask how we got there," but he didn't look up and I could tell by his tone that he was upset. Well fuck, I don't give a damn about other people's feelings but I do feel a little bad about all this, although I do stress how little it is. I may be an asshole but I know how I would feel if it were me in his situation and I would be looking to kick someone's ass! I'd be one pissed off motherfucker so I have to give him credit for taking this better than I would.

We ran to Jake's house and took his Rabbit to Bella's house. We sat in silence almost the whole ride over. When we were about five minutes away I couldn't take the tension in the car anymore, "Look Jacob, I'm not going to apologize about anything that's happened. You know me, and you know that I didn't want to imprint on her. It's not like I would actually pick her for myself if we could pick these things. I can't tell you how things will be between us because I have my issues and from the looks of the things we would get from your thoughts when we were phased, she has her issues too. But I can tell you how I felt when I looked at her earlier and you'll see that later when we phase for patrols. You'll see every single thought that went through my head in that moment."

"I already know all this Paul and you don't need to apologize for anything. I'm not mad at you really, don't get me wrong, I am mad, but not at you. I'm mad at myself for not being the one to imprint on her even though I know it's stupid for doing so, but I can't help it. There are a few things that I do need you to know before we get to her; she's really hurting right now. He fucked her up bad Paul. You've seen what I've seen and she really just needs us both to be there for her right now, to help her get over this."

We pulled up to the Swan house as he was finished telling me all this, "Alright, let's get this over with so we can get back. Sam would love to give us extra shifts if we're late." We got out of the car and headed towards the door. I stayed behind Jake as we approached and he knocked, because the only other time I had been here was the night that Sam found Bella in the forest.

Now that I think about it, why didn't I imprint that day. The only reason I could come up with is that I didn't really see her. Yeah, I saw her when Sam was carrying her into the house but I only saw her from behind Sam, so technically I didn't see her face or anything like that. I'll have to talk to Sam about that later.

Chief Swan answered the door, "Jake, what can I do for your boys?"

"Hey Charlie, you remember Paul here, right?" Charlie nodded. "Well, we told Bella earlier that we would try to stop by tonight and talk to her since we didn't get a chance to then. Is she still up?"

"Sure, she mentioned it before she went up to her room, come on in." We went in and sat on the couch while Charlie walked to the bottom of the stairs and called for Bella. He waited a few minutes but she didn't come down so he went up there. When he came back down he told us, "She must have dozed off but she's awake now and said to send ya'll up." He sat back in his chair, turning the volume up on some sports channel and we went up to Bella's room.

Her door was slightly open so Jake opened it the rest of the way and we walked in. Bella was lying on her bed, with her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping, so beautiful. _Fuck me!_ I'm turning into a sissy because of this damn imprint shit; I've never used that word in my entire life!

Jake sat down on the bed beside her but I just stood at the door, I wasn't sure if I should sit on her bed or not since she really didn't know me. She opened her eyes, looking at him but not saying anything. He brushed some hair from her face, "How are you doing Bella?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. I mean, how am I supposed to be? I don't see you or even hear from you for weeks, I try calling all the time and you never call be back. You're my best friend and you can't even be troubled with picking up the phone and letting me know you're ok after you were sick. Then, today when I came to see you, you're totally changed. You're not the same Jake you use to be and you won't even explain anything. You just kept telling me I shouldn't be there and to leave. So you tell me Jake, how am I doing?!"

Jake wrapped his arms around her while she started to cry. I stood there watching them, but feeling like I should be the one to comfort her while she was hurting.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I never meant to, I swear. I'm so sorry Bella," Jake sounded like he was really hurting and close to tears as well, "Please forgive me. I'm here now and we're going to explain everything to you, okay?"

She looked up at Jake, "Ok…, um wait, what do you mean _we're_ going to explain everything?"

"Paul's here with me Bells." She followed his gaze, looking around him. She looked so sad; the only thing I wanted to do in that moment was hold her and tell her everything would be all right, but I knew I couldn't.

"Oh, uh, okay?" her statement came out more as a question but that didn't register with me because the second she met my eyes, all the feelings I had earlier were back.

"Bella, have you met Paul before?" She shook her head so Jake continued, "Well, then Bella met Paul. Paul, this is my best friend Bella. Hurt her and you'll be dealing with me!" Like I could ever hurt her on purpose. _Man, where is all this coming from. I'm out of my league here!_

I smiled, "Hi Bella," and she smiled back.

"Okay Bells, like I said already, I'm sorry about everything, and Paul and I came to explain this all to you. You need to listen to everything we have to say and then it all will make sense to you. Alright?" Bella nodded and sat back to sit against the headboard of the bed. I walked around the bed and sat down across from Jake so that we were both facing Bella. "Remember last year when you were at First Beach with some of your friends and I told you some of the tribal stories?" She nodded again. "Well, they're not just stories Bella, they really are true, all of them."

She looked down at her hands and whispered so softly, that if not for our werewolf hearing, we would have missed it, "I know." Jake and I shared a look that clearly said _what the fuck_!

"What…how do you know?" How in the hell did she know about us?

"Edward." With that Jake was livid, and I wasn't too far behind him. He jumped off the bed and started pacing the room.

"That bloodsucker told you we were werewolves?!"

Bella looked at Jacob like he was crazy, "Werewolves? What are you talking about? I know the story about the cold ones was true after you told it to me because I knew the Cullens were vampires."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips; apparently, neither could Jake. "You mean, you knew that Edward was a leech and you still dated him?!" I was beyond pissed. How could she knowingly stay with him after she found out about him? Was she looking to get herself killed? Just that thought alone was enough to put me on my knees had I been standing.

She didn't say anything and didn't look up from her hands. We just sat there for a few minutes before she finally said, "I didn't care if he was a vampire or not, but what does that have to do with you, how you haven't been here the last two weeks? Why you were treating me like shit when I am supposed to be your best friend?!" She was pretty mad and yelling at Jake by the time she got to the end of her rant.

"Bella, think about the other stories that Jake told you that day…if one was true, then they all are. Do you remember what the others were about?" She had to remember. I knew when Jacob told her all the tribal legends, they both thought they were just made up stories, but that doesn't mean she dismissed them.

"Judging by the look on your face Bella, I think you just figured it out." I had to agree with Jake, because her facial expression was priceless!

"You're werewolves?" She asked in disbelief. Come on Bella, I thought she was smarter than this. She can believe that vampires are real but not werewolves?! _I've totally got my work cut out for me with this one…_

"Yep," Jakes answered her with a pop at the end and a big smile on his face. I wasn't as happy like he was, I had to be sure that she was going to be okay with this new information.

"Bella, are you okay with us being werewolves?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, seriously, it is a lot to take in a first but it doesn't matter to me. I knew about vampires and that didn't bother me, so why would this?" She smiled up at both Jake and I, but when she smiled at me I couldn't help but notice the slight blush that covered her cheeks.

Jake sat back on the bed and took Bella's hands into his own, "There's more that you need to hear Bella, but I am going to go for a minute and let you talk with Paul. I'll just be out in the back and when he is done, I'll come back then. Is that ok with you?"

Now I'm nervous again. How am I going to tell her this? What if she doesn't accept it or something?

"I guess, but why do you have to leave?" I didn't know why Jacob wanted to leave either, I didn't tell him to but I guess he wanted to give me a little space to get this out.

"I don't have to leave but I think I need to. Paul will explain it to you and then you will understand kay?" She nodded, so Jake got up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving threw the window. I moved up on the bed so I was closer to where she was sitting. _Here it goes!_

"Bella, this may be hard to comprehend at first but just stop me if you have any questions or don't understand something. I will be happy to explain it more." She didn't say anything, just nodded her head. I just had to touch her, so I took the hand that Jake was holding earlier and held it in my hands. I can't even begin to describe all the feelings going through me in that moment that our skins touched. It was truly amazing! "As a werewolf, we have something called imprinting. It's when we see our mate, our soul mate; for the first time and we are immediately drown to them, connected to them. And we know we are destined to be with that person for the rest of our lives. Sam imprinted on a girl named Emily and Jared on a girl named Kim. We will do whatever we need to in order to make sure they are happy, safe and protected; that no harm will ever come to them.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now but the only way I know how to explain it would be what happened earlier. After I saw you, I knew I had imprinted on you, and then Sam yelled at you to leave. I saw that it hurt you and it just tore me up to see you hurt and I got so mad. He had no right to treat you like that. I'm sorry and after we talked he wanted me to tell you he was sorry too, but he just wanted you to leave. It's too dangerous to be around us when we are upset and he didn't want you getting hurt."

"S-so you're saying that you imprinted on me? I'm supposed to be your soul mate? Just give me a second here; this is definitely a lot to take in. How can I be your soul mate when I thought Edward and I were soul mates? I mean, this is just too…wow."

I should have seen this coming. This is exactly what I was worried about. "Bella, I understand this is really complicated. I just want you to know that I will be here for you in whatever way you will have me, as a friend, a boyfriend, and a lover…when you're ready for that. I know you loved Edward and you took his leaving you really hard, but we can work this out together. We will find a way to make this all better, the past, the present and the future. Whatever that brings our way, okay?" Bella looked at me smiling and that made me feel better about the situation we were in.

"For some reason, I do understand what you are saying. I believe you when you say we can work this all out. What Edward did, hurt a lot but that was in the past and I can't hide everything inside anymore. I have to move on and get past this. I think with your help, I can. I can move on and we will be able to figure all this out. Together."

I had the biggest smile on my face as I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Bella, you don't know how happy you have made me. I better get Jake now so we can leave. It's late and you need to get some sleep."

Getting up off the bed, I walked over to the window and called Jake's name. He came bounding in about a minute later causing Bella to laugh quietly.

"Well Bells, I guess we are heading home but we will be back tomorrow after school, o.k." I said as I walked towards her door.

"Why don't you just drive to La Push after you get out of school and then we can hang out at the beach or something? We can introduce you to Emily and Kim too. I'm sure they are going to be excited to finally meet you, Bells." I had to agree with Jacob, they would certainly be excited to add another girl to the group. I just hope they are welcoming to her.

"That sounds great Jake. I'll meet you all at your house after I finish with school. Bye Jake. Bye Paul."

"Bye Bells."

"Good bye Bella." She sat back on her bed as we left out her door. Charlie was still in his chair watching tv. We both told him good night as we went out the front door.

The ride home was pretty quite. I guess we were both reflecting on the day's events. We arrived at Jake's just in time for patrols.

The only thought going through my head as I was about to phase was: Wow, this was going to be an interesting night!

**

* * *

A/N part 2**: Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter from Paul's prospective. I don't think I will do his POV too often unless you guess what more of it so let me know. I also will not to every chapter for both POV's like I did this one, but I just wanted you all to have what was going on in Paul's head for the imprint! I liked writing it! Anyways, hit the review button and let me know what you think about it! ~JessDS =)


	3. Chapter 3

If I continued this story would any still read it? Let me know in a review..


End file.
